


No Great Revelations

by oanja



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/pseuds/oanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino welcomes his Olympic All-Star back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Great Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you opusculasedfera for beta reading this story. All the remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> General disclaimer: This is fiction, totally made up, etc...

Nino opens the door to Granny’s apartment quietly. Granny only got back into town a few hours ago, and really Nino should just let him be and go to practice. Instead he closes the door behind himself and hops over the coat, shoes and suitcase that have been abandoned right by the doorway to make a beeline to the bedroom.

The morning sun is shining brightly into the room and Granny, who must have been completely out of it, has completely buried himself in the covers instead of closing the curtains. Only a tuft of dirty blond hair peeks from under the duvet. Nino grins at the sight and goes to sit on the edge of the mattress, trying to get a look at his boyfriend, without waking him up just yet.

Maybe Nino shouldn’t say boyfriend, they haven’t actually talked about labels for this thing between them yet, but they’ve been together for almost three months now. In Nino’s book that’s a pretty big deal. His other relationships never lasted that long.

He starts to pet Granny’s hair; it’s the best way to wake him without making him grumpy. Although Granny is a complete sucker for anyone playing with his hair in general too. Maybe Nino should just let Granny sleep, but he wants to say hi and welcome him back. It shouldn’t mess anything up, as Granny never has trouble falling back asleep anyway.

“Whu?” Granny manages, turning towards Nino and opening one bleary eye. He looks like shit, if Nino is being honest with himself. The skin under his eyes is puffy and dark enough to make it look like he has two black eyes and he hasn’t washed his hair in days by the look of it. Nino’s definitely gone for this guy, because he doesn’t care one bit.

“Sorry to wake you, but I wanted to welcome you back. I have practice soon, so you can go back to sleep then,” Nino says, watching as Granny rubs at his eyes half-heartedly. It makes Granny look younger and vulnerable and Nino feels so happy to have him back, to get to see him like this.

“What time is it?” Granny asks, looking confused.

“Still early, don’t worry about it. Sleep as much as you need today. You have time to get your body back to US time,” Nino assures him and brushes some hair away from his face. Granny leans into the touch without thinking and it makes something feel both tight and suddenly much lighter in Nino’s chest.

“Okay. Do you have time for a cuddle?” Granny asks, still seemingly half asleep, because Nino is sure he wouldn’t ask for such a thing so easily otherwise.

“For an Olympic all-star like you, of course,” Nino says and lies down on top of the covers, wrapping his arm around Granny. 

There hadn’t been any time to hang out during the Olympics, both of them busy with their own teams and the dorm situation had left even less possibilities for alone time. Neither of them had felt like sneaking around either, so it had seemed best to just put their relationship on hold for the duration of the Games. He’d missed Granny a lot more than he’d have thought possible. After all it had only been two weeks.

Granny lets out a deep sigh and Nino thinks he’s already fallen back asleep, but then he says, “It still doesn’t feel real. I got a medal in my first Olympics, I got to play with Selänne. He’s was my idol when I was a kid. Of course I’ve met him before, but playing with him… it was like magic.”

Nino hugs him with one arm and props his chin on Granny’s shoulder and smiles indulgent, “You did good, babe.”

Usually Granny would protest the use of the endearment, but maybe he’s just too tired to do it now, instead he just says, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Nino says and watches Granny fight against falling asleep. It seems like a losing battle; Granny’s eyelids seem to weigh a ton, he’s having so much trouble keeping them open. He likes Granny’s eyes. They aren’t the brightest blue or anything spectacular, but they always seem to see all the important things. On the ice and off. It’s been great to be included in those important things, as Granny can get super single minded about hockey.

“Can I wear my medal when we have sex?” Granny asks, surprising a laugh out of Nino. He should have known better than to get too sappy. Granny isn’t really the kind of guy you should try to wax poetic about. Not that Nino cares. 

“Sure thing. I’ll suck you off once you’re more awake and you can admire your medal while I’m doing it,” Nino promises and laughs some more as Granny makes a happy humming sound.

“Best boyfriend ever,” Granny murmurs, his voice almost too slurred for Nino to understand.  
His heart skips a beat and Nino doesn’t even try to cover his goofy grin, feeling so brimful of happiness that he might just burst. 

It starts to feel creepy after a bit, watching Granny sleep, so he gets up. He looks around the room, but doesn’t see the medal in question, so maybe Granny has been mature about it and it’s still somewhere in his luggage. Nino isn’t sure he could have managed that. If he ever wins the cup he’s going to wear the ring everywhere and same with an Olympic medal. He still sometimes wears his silver medal from the World Championships when he needs a boost. 

It seems he’ll just have to wait to see and hold the medal and Nino wonders if Granny will bring it to practice or not. There had been some trash talk about the subject before the Olympics started, but now because the USA team didn’t do so well, Nino isn’t sure how the guys would take it. 

Because Nino is the best boyfriend, he goes to close the curtains before leaving the room. Granny will sleep better with the room a bit darker and hopefully he won’t try to suffocate himself with the covers again.

On his way out, Nino detours by the kitchen to check if Granny has anything to eat when he wakes up. Not surprisingly his fridge is empty so Nino writes a quick note telling Granny to go to his place for food and sticks it to the fridge with a Wild magnet. They all have a lot of team merch free, but Granny seems to have a special soft spot for everything stamped with the bear/wolverine creature. 

Not that it’s likely that Granny will wake up while he’s at practice. Nino makes a mental note to stop somewhere and get take-out on his way back, something Granny really likes. The reunion slash celebration lunch should be special. Today, Nino wants to keep Granny all to himself and not share him with anyone, especially not with random strangers in a restaurant.

He should also pick up more lube, as they’re going to need plenty once Granny is back to the land of the living. There are still days before the game against the Oilers and they have a lot of celebratory sex to get to.


End file.
